


Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [14]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt No Comfort, I Hate Valentino, M/M, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But words cut me to my soul.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor and Angel are in an established relationship.

Angel walled around day with a bounce to his step, grinning wide, gold tooth glinting in the light at almost all hours and Alastors smile was just as wide all day, until the phone call.

Angel answered without checking the caller ID and regretted it instantly, face freezing in fear as a voice drawled into his ear for him to get his skinny arse to the studios. And when he said no, voice quiet and soft to keep from drawing attention to himself the voice on the other end roared with laughter that Alastor could hear from the other side of the room, and he was only sitting across a small table from his partner.

"You act like a brat but all I hear is a cocksleeve with a superiority complex" came Valentino's unmistakable drawl, voice thick with laughter and displeasure at being told no. Angel didn't even get to defend himself before the giant cockroach yelled again.

"So by all means, keep acting up in public so I have a reason to humble you from behind, _behind closed doors_ " the last part was said in a sneer, Angels face shutting down and shoulders going slack, eyes going blank as if to hide inside himself.

"Now go get in my car, it's out the front"

And Angel, the usually fearless, indomitable force of Spidery nature and Mafia extraordinaire did as he was told, dragging himself from his seat across from Alastor, unseeing as he wrapped thin arms around himself with even looking at his Strawberry Deer.


End file.
